Suzaku x Emily
by brownsugar09
Summary: I'll change this to requested SUZAxEMILY stories. You can ask for your OC to be written as well or this one : Lemon or not, up to u. :D Suzaku x OC!
1. Love At First Site?

I was stranded on an island foraging for water to find fish for food for me, Lelouch, Euphemia, and Kallen. I finally found a nice spring connected to about a 50 foot waterfall with trees surrounding it, it was sort of like a secret hide out or an abandoned paradise. I heard a splash like someone was walking out of the water. I turned around slowly as my eyes widened at the sight.

A young girl bent over squeezing the water out of her hair then smiling at me and straightning her back. She looked about my age and had long brown hair with tanned skin. She wore a black bikini that let a lot of clevage off making me blush slightly. Her brown eyes stared into my emarald ones. It's like I knew her forever...I think I believed in love at first site.

"Hello" She said smoothly walking towards me in an elagant way. She giggled, hopefully she didn't noticed my tinted cheeks. She held out a hand and offered for me to shake it. I just stood there wide eyed kind of spaced out on the beautiful girl.

I snapped out of it as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Um...are you okay?" she asked with a little worry in her tone.

"uh...y-yeah, yeah, I'm okay" I said putting a hand behind my head and flashed the cutest smile I could.

"So, what's your name?" She asked with sweetness.

"S-Suzaku Kururugi." I said a little embarassed at my previous action.

"What a nice name! I'm Emily Vi Britannia" She said as my eyes widened at the response. 'Lelouch has another sister!? How many siblings does this guy have!?'

"Are you stuck here or are you visiting the island?" She asked getting off the name subject.

"Uh, kinda...sort of...stuck" I said finally still flushing.

"hehe, I can help you if you want." I blushed even more at this, my dirty mind was setting off millions upon billions of painted pictures behind my eyes.

"Um...are you sick, you look like you have a fever..." She put a re-assuring hand on my forehead. I pulled back a little.

"N-n-n-n-no..." I stuttered majorly on that line.

"Then why are your cheeks all red?" She asked a little worried yet again. It was her turn to blush now.

"Can I ask you a very important question Kururugi, Suzaku?" She asked very formaly.

"Of course." I said my eyes now in awe trying to calm myself from the sexy image.

"D-...Do you believe in..." She looked away putting her hand on your mouth trying to hide her blush. "...love at first sight?"

I looked wide eyed at her once again and blushed madly now. I walked over towards her and held her lower back and pushed her towards me. I began to suck on her neck as I heard her whimper, probably in shock at what I was doing. I didn't stop, I only went farther down from her lower back to the top of her bikini bottom. She moaned as I put my other hand on the other side of her lower back right above her swim suit piece and started massaging it. I pulled back still massaging her.

"Of course I do." I said between pants.

"Then...don't stop...it feels...soOoOoOo...ah..." She attempted to say. She tried to push closer to me. I felt the zipper on my knight uniform being tugged. "...hah...Suzaku" That made me feel blood rush somewhere else. I needed more.

"Emily...I need more than just this..." She blushed and stared at me with lust in her eyes. Smiling she tugged on my arm toward a huge rock near the water. I followed her to a small ledge on the side of the rock were she pushed me down to sit there. She walked around me her hand gently rested on my head as she walked around me.

"Your so adorable" Emily said spreading my legs apart. A bulge showed in my inner thighs. "You want me to make you better." She said pushing her chest on the edge of the rock between my legs showing it off. I stared at the wonderful site. It just made me harder as I let out a grunt of pain as I thought my length would rip out of my outfit.

"If you like it, you can see the whole thing you know..." She said in a very sexy tone. I looked at her with lust filled eyes and quickly untied the back of the bikini top and let it fall. She was in the same position so it covered up her nipples. She gave me half lidded eyes and slightly devious smirk. "Do you want more...?" She said standing up showing off her breast fully.

"I don't want more..." I said through pants as she blushed madly and frowned trying to cover up her chest. I stood up and walked toward Emily to pull her arms away from hiding her wonderful...well...you know....and went to whisper: "I need more." I said sternly as I blew into her ear and started to bite and suck on the ear lobe.

I felt myself getting pushed down in the spot I was before. My legs spread out naturally now at the hardness I have. The zipper that exposed all the way down till my unmentionables. I felt the cloth run off my arms and down.

I lifted up my bottom for her to pull of the jumpsuit. She dragged them to my feet and I kicked it off.

"Your so big..." She said stroking my member. "you want a massage?" She said still stroking my erection.

"nhh...ha...y-ess-ssss" She smirked as she pulled my hardness up to view the underside. Her index fingers found my balls and started to rub her fingers in circles. I let out moans of pleasure.

I then felt a warm circle go around the head of my length while she did this. Emily then started to deep throat me bobbing her head up and down as I could feel the back of her throat rubbing up against me.

"Emily...ngh...so...hah..close!" I said cautiously. She then stopped immediatly and pulled away. She pulled me into the water she pulled off her swimsuit bottom on the way.

"I want to be with you forever...love at first site..." She said panting

"Me to...forever" I said pulling in for a chaste kiss. I was still hard and she was still probably wanting this.

"Suzaku!!!" She exclaimed as my fingers found her hole. I stuck my middle finger up the entrance, I pumped it in and out several times before ending up putting another finger up the tight hole recieving moans and groans. Finally I added a final finger and thrusted all three in and out and started scissoring. When I was done with the preparing I lifted her up into my hips.

"Wrap your legs around me." I said panting. She did as told and I prepared myself at her hole. "Are you sure you want this Em?" To make sure she really wanted this when we first met.

"please..." she begged back feeling the head of my penis brush her womanhood.

"Please what?" I asked sexy to tease her, wanting to drag this out.

"ugn..." She said

I wanted to make her feel more wet than she was, make her want me more than ever.

I leaned up to her ear to whisper sexily,

"Do you want me in you, feel me fill you up with extacy, feel my cock rub against your sensitive places?" I started to suckle her earlobe as my index finger rubbed her womanhood.

"fuck me! screw me over the edge!" She screamed throwing her head back.

"Of course, my Princess..." I said kissing her to distract her from the pain that was coming.

I slowly lowered her down to fill her with my manhood. She whimpered and buried her head down on the crook of my neck tightening her grip on me.

"Suzaku!...it hurts!" She said to me as I slowly went to the halfway mark. I kissed her neck affectionately.

"I know," she suddenly clenched around me making me moan at the hotness. "relax, baby." She did as told and took a deep breath and loosened again.

I was finally all the way in her. I didn't move an inch as for I didn't want to hurt her. It was getting really, really hard for me to not move since her body was clenching and unclenching around me.

"please, suzaku, move..." she finally said and I intended on doing just that. We started to moan as she bucked her hips against mine making me want less room between us.

"Suzaku...I want a family..." I blushed at this.

"W-what?" I asked in shock.

"I want to be with you forever. I never want you to leave me...please." She said panting looking down in the water to see me thrusting into her harshly now.

"I want a family and you too. But I'm not sure right now, we just met..." I said brushing her cheek. She moaned loudly again as I went deeper.

"Please...uuuugh!, Suzaku!" she said clenching around me feeling her come closer and myself the same. I had to make a descition.

"SUZAKU!" She finally let herself go as she clenched around me. Her grip went from death, to limp. I held her back up pushing as deep as I could into her tight heat.

"Emily...hah..." I said right before...

"I LOVE YOU!!!!" I screamed and moaned as I came. She gave me a lust filled look on the verge of tears.

I was deep inside of her. I pulled out of her gently at a steady pace. I then picked her up bridal style to walk out of the water with her half-asleep in my arms. I sat on the rock where the half of a swimsuit lay. I cradled her seeing her fighting sleep I murmured a sweet lullaby to her and our to-be baby.

"I love you too...forever..." she said before falling into a deep sleep.

I felt a little tired myself after our activity and relaxed my back on the smooth surface of the rock.

Oh, I caught a fish that day, and I pleasured myself with this fishy. I smiled at the thought with my eyes closed remembering the moment.

"haha, yup, love at first site..." I said before falling asleep with my new lover.

-  
anyone remember that line "I will pleasure myself with this fish" or something like that that suzkau said? XD AnyWAY my friend wanted an OC story like this. 3 


	2. Never Leave Me

I was laying on my bed with my midnight blue sheets under my stomach. My chocolate brown hair flared out in every direction as I try to relax myself from probably one of the most stressful days of my life. I have been awaiting for the return of my darling Suzaku. He left a note this morning when I awoke and said that he was going to the announcement of the special administration of Japan. I heard on the news that the royal princess announced a massacre to kill all the japanese.

My eyes started to feel very damp and heavy. I refused to fall asleep until I saw my Suzaku again...

---------------------------------3------------------------------------

I finally fell asleep soundly at around 10 o' clock. I had grabbed Suzaku's old Knights Of The Round uniform and cuddled with it and buried my mouth and nose into the royal blue cape. My favorite smell filled my nose as I imagined it was him, there with me, safe and sound. The smell calmed me.

----------------------------3--------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to the feel of the cape slowly covering more of my body as the warmth surrounded me. I was half asleep still and only cuddled up the the cape, again, smelling the wonderful aroma.

"Emily..." I heard someone whisper as lips touched my ear then my cheek. The voice repeated in my head as my eyes slowly widened. Tears made my eyes glassy once again.

"Suzaku..." I asked in disbelieve. I didn't even move, to shocked to turn around and fly my arms around his neck to kiss him lustfully. I finally slowly rolled over onto my back to look at the innocent smile that I have been waiting for. "...It is you..."

"Yeah, I'm here..." He said with a soothing yet sweet voice while leaning down to steal a kiss from my lips. I pulled on his hair to make the once soft kiss, to be more intense and filled with lust. My hand clung tightly to his upper back to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Yes, I was that scared of him leaving...

"Please tell me you won't go..." I said after the kiss was broken as the tears still rolled down my face.

"I won't go." He said softly licking the salty tears away making me blush madly as I closed my eyes tightly. He then lightly kissed my eye lashes while one hand rubbed my back gently to confort me while the other layed tangled in my hair.

"ngh" was all I could say as he washed the tears away, trying to hold back more sobs and tears. "Suzaku..." I asked once again.

"Hmm?" he asked while nuzzling my neck.

"...make me feel better..." I asked as he exited his position to look me in the eyes. My chocolate orbs still glossy from the tears. He made a muffled chuckle with a smirk.

"Of course, your majesty..." I loved it when he said this, it was like he was my knight. I was related to the Royal Britannian Family. It was my turn to smile and giggle. He then pressed his lips on mine. The kiss became passionate once again as he licked my plump bottom lip. I happily let him enter as I felt him taste every inch of my mouth. I moaned as he closed his lips around my own bringing his tounge back into his mouth as he slowly started to suck on my own tounge.

I was panting and sweaty from the intense passion and I absoulutely needed more. I moved my hands down to his jacket and fondled with the buttons shakily until the became loose pulling off the jacket and undershirt of the uniform. I instantly started to feel all over his chest. I wanted to memorize each and every little detail on his body. He gave me a long, smooth moan in return.

"Emily..." he asked as I lapped his neck as he loosened the back of my blue dress. This made me feel wet, laying myself down on the delicate cloth of the cape.

"Do what you want to me..." I said as he held my wrists. I used one of my legs and grinded it against the hard spot between Suzaku's legs. Making him moan and loosen his grip on my hands. While I had the chance I stripped off my dress leaving me only in my underwear, that were very damp at that. I pulled them off as well. While Suzaku's eyes were shut tight from the intense pleasure I pushed two of my fingers into my enterance getting a loud gasp and small moans. Throwing my head back as I felt saliva slid down my chin. Closing my eyes and biting the inside of my mouth, hard.

I opened my eyes to look at Suzaku while doing this seeing him wide eyed and blushing. But...frowning...? Why was he frowning?!? Did I do something wrong? I panicked and stopped, pulling out my fingers.

"Suza...I-I'm so, so sorry. I know you just lost the princess today, I just got-..." I started to cry like a child again. I covered my hands over my eyes and crouched foward. You could see damp spots appear from my tears leaking through the seperations of skin. I gasped as arms wrapped around my waist and under my arms...being lifted...

Turning on a record player playing an old song called "Innocent Days" played. Suza said the song was glued on me. I listened to it way to much. I smiled a little at this. I felt being danced around in a waltz manor. Still in the person's arms. Suzaku's arms. I looked down and removed my hands from my face showing my tussled hair and smudged makeup.

He smiled...at me...not that Euphy girl. And for the first time, in so long, I smiled back. A real smile.

-  
I was moaning and pulling his hair. I was in the small bathroom in the tub, with bubbles to carry up any...uhh...unmetionables.

The water sploshed around as he thrusted.

"ngh, AH!" He hit a sensitive spot that sent shock waves of pleasure through my nervous system. "Again Suza! Hit that harder!" I screamed. Not having control over myself anymore.

I recieved a low moan from him by tightining around his erection.

"Emily. I-can't last,..hah..much longer..." Came out of a hot mouth. Picking me up out of the tub and lying me on a towel next to the bath. Never exiting from me, if you know what I mean....

He picked up my hips as high as they could go and pushed himself deep inside of me. I couldn't help but throw my head back and gasp. I was already having our first, about four weeks in from the doctor. So I don't know if it was okay to not wear a condom while doing this... oops...Lelouch was right, we were both idiots.

"AH, SUZA!" I said as I felt myself reach climax. I felt the warm substance fill me as I stared in aww at the sticky liquid leak out. Telling me how much he needed this.

A wet pop was heard when he pulled out and layed next to me. He put a warm hand on my stomach rubbing gently. I giggled at this, it tickled! He laughed and supported himself on one elbow and started using his caullosed finger tips flutter over me. I laughed and giggled like crazy.

I hugged him. After laying my body on top of him and drooped myself, I looked like I just died on him. I soon fell asleep again. Intaking the real scent of Suzaku Kururugi.

-  
I awoke with the sun in my eyes and sat up to see my Suza still there. I smiled at this seeing a text message on his phone staying he's taking the day off. Very sternly at that,

I looked around for my favorite thing that gets me to sleep. There. That royal blue cape. I leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed it. Wrapping it around myself and layed back down, falling asleep to the scent, of the Honarary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi, I love you.

~BrownSugar09

-  
Another SuzaEmily Lemon asked by my best friend, bethphiljake SEE OUR VIDEOS! :D .com/user/bethphiljake - Emily's (-one who requested stories)  
.com/user/LelouchLover10101 - Me (-BrownSugar09-) Thx Read + Review Plz! :) 


End file.
